fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Style
Dark Style ( , Dāku Sutairu; literally meaning "Hound of Hades Bite Back") is an extremely versatile and equally powerful fighting style created by the Three-Headed Wolf, Cerberus Sheol, which he describes as the "ultimate conflagration of all that is swallowed by darkness", or in simpler terms, hit things using an element known as the "all-encompassing darkness" (法界暗黒, hōkai ankoku), a form of dark energy that Cerberus learned to harness and control, that allows him to access the power of other elements, among others, allowing for a wide range of effects and techniques. Dark Style is the unique and trademark fighting style and Curse of Cerberus, which he claims can only be taught by him and no one else, adding to its uniqueness and rarity. Description Dark Style is the signature fighting style of Cerberus, created by him approximately at the dawn of the Demon Age, when Demons first began roaming the world in masses, being among the first to be born from Malos and Avora, and being hailed and praised as the "Hound of Hades" (猟犬の冥土, Ryōken no Meido). The art of Dark Style is to use the power known as the "all-encompassing darkness", a source of energy that is mutated Curse Power (呪力, Juryoku), which Cerberus himself managed to mass produce from his body and use as as his signature "element". Dark Style works like any other form of martial arts, requiring a stance which allows Cerberus to execute any of the myriad of techniques he created throughout his life. Due to the versatile nature of the all-encompassing darkness, Cerberus has a technique fit for virtually any situation, which even he acknowledges is absurd, but that the purpose behind Dark Style was to create the "ultimate style of combat". Its general use is simple yet efficient; empower the user or whatever the user touches using the darkness. With this, Cerberus can make punches carry more strength and impact behind them, or turn something as simple as a wooden spoon to a deadly weapon, to even his own hair becoming sharp and deadly weapons in their own right, even his spit is a possibility. The Dark Style Stance is simple, simply needing Cerberus to place his right, dominant arm forward, with his palm open, ready to be closed to a fist or change positions from where it is located, while his left arm is lowered and cocked back next to his abdomen, being his less dominant arm and thus used best for quick and sudden attacks or split-second reactions. His legs are spread apart, with his right leg being always in a position where he could always instantly react and move if needed, either kicks or to physically move. All the techniques of Dark Style are split into four categories, offense, defense, support and ultimate. They are self-explanatory, offense being purely attack, defense being protection, support revolving around buffing and healing of any kind, and finally, the "ultimate" techniques, which is a collection of the most advanced and powerful techniques Cerberus has ever created, and said ultimate techniques can themselves fit into any of the former three categories, yet their level of power is far above the usual technique, thus require a new classification. A fifth classification of techniques exist, known as "Overdrive" (オーバードライブ, Obaadoraibu), which are meant to be the strongest, or most complex techniques he unleashes, and can belong in any category, including his ultimate techniques. The very core and source of Dark Style's power and versatility is the element it wields, the all-encompassing darkness, which, through the power to buff and wield a multitude of elements, allows Cerberus to perform a wide variety of actions, where the only true limit is his own imagination and mind, the more creative his mind is, the more he can do with this style of fighting. All-Encompassing Darkness The element known as the "all-encompassing darkness" (法界暗黒, hōkai ankoku) is the unique form of energy that makes up Dark Style's entire power and what makes it stand out. The concept of the all-encompassing darkness, or just the darkness, is the fact it is based on the belief that "everything began or originated from darkness", or that everything is within darkness, which includes the elements. It draws from the idea that the universe initially began in absolute black, before everything came into existence, thus darkness was the first element, and everything is connected to it. In other words, despite having the appearance and qualities of darkness, Cerberus is capable of turning it into other elements, or allow it to perform other kinds of actions, as long as he puts his mind to it. Cerberus effectively has almost all the elements under his thumb, under the single banner of darkness, which is what grants him the ability to make up a wide variety of techniques, and not purely offensive either, since he can take the conceptual side of elements to aid him, turning himself to a walking embodiment of nature; an "elemental" (要素別処理, yōsobetsushori) essentially. However, alone, the darkness isn't effective without a strong body to support it, hence the Dark Style is an extension of the darkness, which allows it to truly shine. The darkness, if it has no body to move it, is simply a stationary element that does nothing, and is completely ill-fitting for the purpose of spell-casting, ironically enough, since it has no range, unless a body, a "medium", gives it direction through movement, thus it is ideal for a martial artist, which is what Cerberus became for the explicit reason of mastering this darkness that has infinite potential to conquer and destroy. The elements the darkness transforms into are said to be "elements of origin", being the elements in their purest form, pitch black, yet still having the traits of the common, everyday elements. The fire still burns, the lightning still shocks, and the ice is still cold, but as "origin elements", are on a greater level than the regular ones, even surpassing Elemental Magic in terms of how deadly and powerful the are. For example, the "flames of origin" burn more intensly, and can even burn through magic and other flames, swallowing other elements whole, including water and ice, two elements that would typically overpower and extinguish the flames. This is prevalent in all of the elements, having the power to perform feats the regular elements would struggle with, and with a powerful body to carry out their attacks, are terrifying force. Techniques Offensive Techniques Electro Fang (電牙, Denkiba): Hell Blade (魔界剣, Makaiken): * ' Overdrive: Hell God Blade' (オーバードライブ魔神界剣, Obaadoraibu: Makaishinken): Wolf Cannon (狼砲, Rōhō): Defensive Techniques Supportive Techniques Roar of Hades (ガオーの冥土, Gaō no Meido): Ultimate Techniques Tartaros Excalibur (タルタロスエクスカリバー, Tarutarosu Ekusukaribaa): Hades Wolf (冥土狼, Meidorō): Trivia *Dark Style is essentially "Hamon but evil", being inspired by the latter power's versatility and simplicity, but tweaked to better fit a Demon. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Art Category:Curse Category:Curses